


A Gift to Worry About

by fvck_amx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Christmas, Fluff, I didn't write this - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, usuknetwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: When Alfred overhears Arthur go on one of his many rambles he suddenly gets nervous about the gift he’s gotten for his boyfriend. Failing in getting a new one, he’s redundant to give his original gift to Arthur, how does he react?





	A Gift to Worry About

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Kookiz-us for the usuknetwork's 2017 Christmas countdown on tumblr. for Day 6 Gifts/Shopping  
> Edited and Artwork by me, fvck_amx

_I’ve got to find something new, but what?_ Alfred walked through the shopping isles one by one holding a small present wrapped in green, thinking, nervously trying to find a solution for his small predicament.

To most people, the incessant ramblings of Arthur Kirkland might seem a little peculiar, but for Alfred, they’re constant reminders, reminding him of how special they are. Reminding him of the moments he shared with Arthur, all of which struck him with a sense of nostalgia. Them walking together, holding each other hands, their fingers interlocking, pulling each other closer under the trees, their leaves dyed red and orange, falling around them. Arthur falling asleep on his shoulder next to the blazing hearth warming the house as it starts to snow outside.

Walking past the bookstore, Alfred couldn’t help but ponder the reasons why he and Arthur were doing this very late Christmas shopping in the first place...

_“Oh! ...Wait, you’re coming when? ...This sunday!? Why didn’t you tell me! ...No! You never said anything about this! ...Alfred!” He rushed down the stairs to see a very infuriated, red-faced, Arthur striding across the room toward him._

_“What’s wrong Artie?” Alfred asked, his voice laced with traces of worry and anxiety as he pulled his boyfriend closer, into his arms._

_“My stupid brothers don’t know how to plan a proper visit,” Arthur grumbled, burying his head into Alfred’s chest, “they’re going to come and visit us this Sunday... those idiots.”_

_Alfred paused for a moment, “Sunday?” he clarified as he stared at the wall, hugging Arthur as a million thoughts ran through his head. “Hmm.. then we best start getting some presents for them, ey?” he said, running his hand through the Arthur’s hair._

_“Yes, I guess so...”_

_Presents._ The word seemed to remind Alfred something he was dreading to remember , the fact that he himself didn’t get a present for Arthur- well he did buy something but it after a while of eavesdropping on his boyfriend’s ramblings, he hears:  
_“Why would anyone get a unicorn mug anyway, it’s so childish and pretty much useless to be honest.”_

__  


Thus resulting in him, now rushing past small gift shops, scanning through the windows one by one searching for a new present that would hopefully satisfy his picky boyfriend.

“Alfred darling, do you think Peter would like this?” Alfred turns around, a little surprised at the sound his boyfriend’s voice. Arthur hands him a small model of a P-51 Mustang.

“That looks so cool! Aw look- the propeller moves! Haha, I think he would prefer a Spitfire though.”

“Well it’s too late, there aren’t many things so it’ll have to do.” Arthur said as he watched Alfred examine the plane with such giddiness and joy he’s never seen from anyone, holding back a smile. _He’d probably always be a child at heart,_ he sighs.

“Oh, wait! What about your other brothers? Found something yet?” Alfred asks, finally handing back the plane.

“Hmmm..I haven’t found anything yet, I’ll just buy them sweaters tomorrow or something,” Arthur replied as the two of the make their way to the cashier. “not that they need anything anyway. _Those idiots didn’t have any time to tell me before yesterday, lazy bastards.”_ he rambled under his breath, huffing.

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing, really.”

That was when Alfred started to worry when he realized they spent the whole time finding stuff for Peter that he completely forgot why he came along in the first place, _what if he knows I don’t have a present for him? Is he annoyed at me? How am I gonna find something for him? What am I going to get? Oh god I really don’t know-_

“Alfred, are you ok?” The sound of Arthur’s concerned voice dragged him out from his cacophony of raging thoughts.

Alfred paused before replying, “...I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You look pale, what’s wrong?” Arthur reaches up to touch his boyfriend’s cheek only for his hand to be slowly pushed down again by Alfred.

“No really, I’m fine Arthur” Alfred flashes him a weak smile as the cashier hands him the bill. They walked out of the store into the snow, Alfred feeling a little more cold than usual...

-

Arthur awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. Next to him laid Alfred, still sound asleep. He looked at his boyfriend, tracing along the lines of his eyelids, down to his nose to his mouth, slightly parted. A few more moment passed as Arthur laid there, stationery, marveling at his boyfriend’s beautiful face. He was so lucky,

Alfred’s eyelids fluttered open to the sight of two emerald green eyes gazing back at him.  
“Morning sweetheart.” He said, chuckling a little at Arthur wrinkling his nose to nickname he had given him.

“Merry Christmas, love.” Arthur said as Alfred nuzzled into his hand, mumbling back a similar sentence. They got up and made their way down the stairs together, conversing, joking around and laughing.

“Oh come on! My cooking isn’t that bad, I’ll make breakfast-“

“Oh no you won’t, remember the last time you made burnt- or should I say _charred-_ pancakes?”

“They weren’t _that_ bad.”

“Oh really? Did you see the look on Mattie's _face-_ ” Arthur had elbowed Alfred in the stomach, cutting him off.

“Idiot,” he chuckled, sitting down on the sofa, “fine, you can make breakfast and if it sucks I’m blaming you...” he pouts, “Also, Alfred, love...”

“Yes honey?” Alfred responded, opening the cupboard half stacked with boxes of assorted tea leaves and coffee beans.

“My family's coming tonight, do you think you could make us dinner too?” Arthur’s voice blurs into nothingness as thoughts from yesterday start to surface again, swarming his mind filling it with the same deafening cacophony of anxiety and stress. _Oh god it’s today! What if they don’t like me? Did Arthur get a present for them? Present... Arthur’s present! Shit! What am I gonna do! He doesn't even like what you’re gonna give him Alfred you stupid-_

“Alfred? Alfred!” Suddenly Arthur was right next to him, mopping up the coffee that was split onto the floor. Shards of the ceramic mug were scattered around randomly. Alfred jumped and stared at him with widened eyes. _What... just happened?_

“Alfred, love what is going on! I demand to know I-”

“I’m fine it’s just... a headache, really-”

“Yes because most headaches make you zone out like that- what’s going on?”

“I...” Alfred stopped, not being able to explain what was going through his head. Arthur shook his head and shooed him away to get the broom so he could clean up the glass left behind.

By the time they cleaned it all up, Alfred was now sitting on the cold kitchen floor next to Arthur, his back against the wooden cupboards. He didn’t really know how to explain anything, he just didn’t know how, how he was supposed to tell Arthur that he didn’t have a present for him? It’s just so embarrassing that he, couldn’t get his own boyfriend a Christmas gift! He let his mind wander as he sat there, silent next to this boyfriend. _How is this going to turn out?_

__

But Arthur just sighed, standing up and getting his coat and scarf to buy the sweaters for his brothers. Telling Alfred to stay home and get ready for the evening, Alfred suddenly gets an idea.

-

Their house was small and with him being a huge fan of Christmas, it was all already decorated which crossed one thing off the to-do list. He could prepare the dinner later in the afternoon so now he’s at the mall looking for something to give to Arthur.

Walking around the mall window shopping he tried to come up with things he could give. He thought about getting him a plushie instead when Alfred asked himself why Arthur would prefer a plushie over a mug. Then he thought about a sweater when he realized that Arthur’s got too many for one person. Arthur wasn’t a ‘socks, ties and underwear for a gift’ type of person either, in fact that was even worse than all the ideas combined. All of that stress ended in him just going back to McDonalds all the time to eat something to calm down. It wasn’t until 30 minutes later that the American realized he’s been going around the mall in circles, not finding anything to reach his satisfaction.

Sighing in defeat, he walked out of the store, another burger in hand with his head hung low to get back home and prepare the turkey... lucky that Arthur was in a traffic jam due to the snow.

-

Alfred was now sitting on the bed, holding the small present wrapped in green. He and Arthur were waiting for Arthur’s family to arrive. This is when the anxiety slowly started rise within him as not only did he have to be nervous about his gift but also the fact that he was meeting Arthur’s brothers and now that they too had to watch him give his shit gift to Arthur. What if this is when Arthur realizes that his boyfriend didn’t know he hated unicorn mugs? What if this is when they break up? When Arthur or his brothers kick him out for being a horrible person? What if-

_DING DONG_

He gasped softly as he heard the doorbell.

“I’ll get it.” Alfred heard the sound of Arthur’s voice from the hallway and the sound of the rushed footsteps down the stairs. As Alfred makes his way down the stairs he started to hear the chattering from downstairs.

“-been awhile, how are you two doing?”

“Oh it’s great though I have to admit he-”

“ALFRED!

The excited squeal followed by the rapid footsteps of Peter running up the stairs to meet him.

“Peter!” Alfred managed to exclaim as the boy ran straight into him, almost making him fall and drop the gift.

“Did you get me a present? Where is it?! What is it?!” The little boy asked enthusiastically, practically jumping.

“Peter...” Arthur scolded.

“Okay, okay, Peter, you’ll get your present soon.” Alfred chuckled as he bent down to give Peter a crushing bear hug. Walking down towards the living room to where Arthur was, he noticed three more people sitting on the sofa, all of them men.

“Good evening Arthur’s... bros...? I’m... uh.” He struggled to piece words together, nervousness creeping up from the back of his mind, “I...”

“Alfred, right? Nice to meet you, I’m Allistor, Arthur’s older brother.” The redhead sitting across from Arthur stood up to greet him, soon the other two introduced themselves: The one with slightly redder blonde hair introduced himself as “Dylan” and the last one sitting next to him as “Liam” Alfred couldn’t help but struggle to tell them apart. From afar he probably wouldn’t have been able to even tell who was who... hell even their eyebrows looked similar.

Once introductions were done they all went to the small dining room to eat dinner. The conversations during that time were normal, sharing stuff about their early life and what’s going on now. Them asking questions about Alfred to which he answered, after a while he forgot about his anxiousness and the gift and he really did get along with Arthur’s brothers. Though Liam was a bit of a grouch and there were a couple of squabbles whenever Allistor would bring up something embarrassing about Arthur. But Alfred usually found himself talking to Peter though, asking the little boy about school and his interests. Their conversations were entertaining with Peter’s exaggerated stories about a goat and him auctioning himself on eBay, Alfred just pretended he believed it and laughed with a smile.

After dinner, gifts were given and conversations were shared. The memory of Peter squealing at the sight of the plane brought a smile to Arthur’s face and his brothers’ faces when they were forced to wear the sweaters and take a picture. However Arthur noticed that Alfred had been surprisingly quiet ever since dinner ended, he had thought of bringing it up later but chose not to. A couple hours later he waved off to the car that drove into the distance, walking back into the house to find Alfred sitting silently on the sofa.

“Alfred?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there something you want to tell me?” He asked carefully, his voice calm and gentle. “You were very quiet after dinner, is everything ok?” he reached for Alfred’s hand but paused as he saw a present, wrapped in green being held already.

Looking at him with a puzzled face, Alfred looked down and held it out, “I-It’s for you but-” he paused to take a deep breath wiping a tear from his face, “you’ll probably think it’s stupid...”

“Alfred...” Arthur was taken aback by what was happening, _Was it his fault? What did he do?_ “I...I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen, please just tell me why you’re upset.”

Alfred didn’t respond. Instead he placed the gift in his hands, silently.

As Arthur eyed the gift curiously as he unwrapped the green paper, and carefully opens the box taking out the tissues and pulling out the mug.

“Alfred!”

“I know! I know! It’s stupid-” he waved it off, more tears streaming down his face.

“Alfred... why are you crying?” Blue eyes peered from under his hair to see Arthur smiling with pink cheeks.

“What?” Alfred looked at Arthur with a confused wrap his head around the situation, “but you said unicorn mugs were stupid and useless-”

“When did I- ...oh... Alfred! Did you seriously get all worked up from me rambling to myself? You know I didn’t mean that.”

“Don’t make fun of me, I was actually really worried! I thought you’d get mad and break up with me and that your brothers were gonna beat me up and-“Arthur cut him off as he laughed and turned around to put his hand Alfred’s cheek.

“I’m sorry I made you go through all that trouble and you know I’d never break up with you over something as stupid as a unicorn mug. I love you and thank you for this.” He smiled and pecked Alfred’s lips.

“I’m... glad you like your present.” Was all Alfred could say, pulling him into a hug.

“But now I feel bad because I haven’t gotten you anything...” Arthur said awkwardly into Alfred’s shoulder.

“Artie, being here with you is the best gift I could ever ask for, how did you know?” Alfred chuckled, kissing Arthur’s cheek, “...but I still want candy canes tomorrow.”

“Alright you fool.” Arthur smiled, leaning into Alfred more as it continued to snow outside.

-

“Though I must ask, what did you do when you heard me say that?” Arthur asked the next day as Alfred chewed on his third candy cane.

“I actually went to the mall to find something but came back home ‘cause I couldn’t find crap there,” Alfred replied, “I actually walked around in circles for 30 minutes, probably looked so weird to the shoppers and stuff.”

“Wait a minute... so _you_ were that person I kept on seeing every 5 minutes walk back into McDonalds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Kookiz-us for the usuknetwork 2017 Christmas countdown a couple months ago  
> I only edited and did the artwork  
> Was written for the usuknetwork's 2017 Christmas countdown on tumblr. for Day 6 Gifts/Shopping and that's all you need to know, again not written by me!  
> I'm posting it here because... I can...
> 
> -b


End file.
